


shame

by f4iryhye



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4iryhye/pseuds/f4iryhye
Summary: in which hirai momo is a play girl, in search for her next victim, when her eyes land shamelessly on minatozaki sana.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 28





	1. witness

**Author's Note:**

> tw for mentioned suicide attempts.
> 
> i got this idea from someone else but i don’t remember so lmk if u know who lol

“no.” sana heard the girls voice through the door: “i said no, heechul.”

“momo i cant just... drop everything for you, you know that?” the mans voice was heard as well. he sounded..... angry. hurt. sana wondered what was happening behind the door. 

“i don’t want you to leave me. i told you.” momo had replied. her voice had no emotion at all. 

the man sighed, turning to leave momo. 

“i’ll kill myself if you don’t take me back. i’ll do it.” 

“momo, you’re crazy. you wouldn’t.” 

“i will. i need you, heechul. i’ll jump.” momo was stood near the edge of the rooftop, the wind blowing her hair.

sana couldn’t deny that she looked beautiful with the moons light shining on her face. but she shouldn’t be thinking these things. not about momo. 

“fine, i.... fine. okay. i’ll take you back. just because i don’t want you hurting yourself.” the man sighed in defeat. 

a smile creeped onto momo’s face as she pulled him into a hug. the smile looked fake. forced almost. 

sana turned away from the door, walking back to her dorm. she was shocked from what she’d just witness. would momo really.....? 

“do you think she’d actually.... you know” she’d asked mina the next day. 

“no. she just likes the attention. if she’d threatened heechul and got him to give in so easily than surely she’s done it before, don’t you think?” mina replied. sana just stared across the cafeteria. she watched how momo laid her head on heechul’s shoulder, seemingly uninterested in whatever he said. 

“it’s just odd how she begged him to stay with her, i guess. i didn’t know she did relationships.” 

mina just shrugged. 

days went by and momo still remained by heechul’s side. there weren’t rumors of her having hookups in the bathrooms or the library. sana had assumed that she’d finally settled down. 

until. 

sana and her friends witnessed a fight between the two. 

“leave me alone heechul.” momo had said. 

“but babe... i-“ 

“i said leave me alone. go. i don’t want you anymore.” her stare was cold. her voice lacked true emotion. his expression showed hurt and confusion. 

and that was the end. 

momo had returned to her seat in the cafeteria without another word to the man, engaging in small talk with her friends once again. 

the final bell rang and just as sana was about to get up and leave....

“minatozaki!” she heard from across the room. turning around, she was met with momo’s cold eyes. 

“can i help you?” 

“i just wanted to say that i think you’re very pretty and i think we should get to know each other better!” momo’s voice was laced with lies. she could hear the smirk threatening to cover her lips. 

yet, the younger girl couldn’t help her blush. 

“uhm... okay?” she said shyly smiling. momo returned the smile and turned to walk out of the room.

“what was that?” chaeyoung said, in awe of what she just witnessed. 

“i don’t know....” 

“just tell her you’re straight, sana. don’t lie to her and lead her on.” mina advised but sana shook her head subconsciously. 

after what she’d witnessed that night a few weeks ago? she can’t just decline momo, can she? 

“it’ll be fine.”


	2. 2

sana’s not sure how it happened—in her defense, it all happened very fast—but she somehow ended up at momo’s house. in momo’s bedroom. 

her heart raced as the older girl stood in front of her. she flinched when a soft hand reached out to caress her face. “are you scared of me, sana?” momo asked as if she was humored by the sight of the younger below her. 

sana didn’t answer, so momo continued to speak. “now, we can’t have that, can we?” she ran her fingertips along the blonde’s cheeks, surprisingly gentle. 

sana would have expected momo to have fucked her and thrown her to the curb by now, but it’s been a week since sana excepted her little “proposal” and momo has yet to try and touch her. 

“so are you?” sana’s snapped out of her thoughts by momo’s voice. 

“hm?” she asked. she must’ve spaced out. she hoped this didn’t leave a bad impression on momo. 

“are you scared of me?” momo asked, her hands finding sana’s hair as she ran her fingers through it. sana felt her heart flitter a bit at the motion. 

“no.” sana said. it was true. she wasn’t scared of momo, rather she was scared of what she could do. what would happen. would she really end her life over a breakup? that’s what scared sana the most. 

a pleased smile appeared on momo’s lips as she tilted sana’s head up to face her. “good girl.” the older then leaned in to connect their lips. 

sana kissed back. it seemed like a good idea at the time, but when momo’s hands found their way up her shirt, she began doubting her decision.

—

when sana arrived back at school the next day, she was sore beyond belief. her night with momo was… unexpected to say the least. not horrible at all, though. 

“rough night?” jihyo laughed out loud when she met with sana at lunch. 

sana rolled her eyes. “tell me about it.” she began picking at her lunch when chaeyoung and dahyun arrived to the table as well. 

“hey guys, hey sana.” chaeyoung smiled as she sat next to jihyo. 

sana didn’t reply, instead, she took a bite of her food. she didn’t feel like talking. she felt like the laughing stock of the school, even though no one was laughing. no one knew what happened between her and momo… right?

she knew what would happen if people found out. she could hear the rumors spreading already. _innocent minatozaki sana is fucking the school’s playgirl, hirai momo?_ you see? that sounds bad.

“hey, sana!” she heard a familiar voice behind her and her face immediately went red. it was momo. and her voice was loud enough that surely the whole cafeteria heard. 

“hm?” she turned towards the older, avoiding eye contact. she watched as momo made her way over to her. 

“meet me in the library in 10?” momo whispered so only the two of them could hear. sana shivered at her tone. 

the younger just nodded and watched as momo walked away and out of the cafeteria.


	3. 3

“what took you so long?” momo said as sana arrived to the library. the big room was momo’s main territory. everyone knew the back of the library was where she brought her “victims” during school hours so no one dared come near.

“you’re lucky i could even come at all. cafeteria ladies gave me a hard time when i tried to leave.” sana rolled her eyes and the older let out a laugh. 

when the two were alone, momo didn’t seem so bad. of course she was still tough, but she laughed more. and her smiles were genuine. sana smiled to herself knowing she had such an effect on momo. 

when it was the two of them, she didn’t feel guilty or dirty. she forgot about everything and it just became _her and momo_

she liked that. even though whatever she had with momo was temporary, she liked how safe she felt in a way. she was momo’s property for the time being, and everyone knows to _never go near momo’s property._

momo brought a finger to sana’s lips, shushing her. “less talking.” she pulled the younger into a bruising kiss, her hands on her waist. sana gasped as momo led her to a wall, pressing her firmly against it. 

another thing sana loved, was how well momo treated her. she may be a pusher, but the older girl was gentle, and never went to far if you didn’t 100% consent. momo slid her hands down sana’s stomach, rubbing her skin softly before slipping her hands beneath the elastic of her skirt.

———-

sana returned to her next class, arms linked with momo’s. the older japanese wanted to drop her off at her class since she had a free period. 

as the door opened, everyone turned to see the blonde linking arms with the brunette. momo kissed sana’s forehead tenderly, surprising both sana and the rest of her classmates. everyone knew there was something going on but this was the first real sighting of momo showing real affection.

“i’ll see you tomorrow, minatozaki.” she said before leaving and sana quickly shuffled to her seat. 

a light blush painted across her cheeks, and stayed there the remainder of the day. sana did it. she fixed momo, partially at least. 

“what the hell was that?” jihyo asked. 

“she kissed you? in front of everyone? and not in a _”she’s mine, back off”_ kinda way?” chaeyoung chimed in. 

“what about her whole “i’ll kill myself if you leave me” speech with heechul a month ago?” mina joined in. 

“stop asking questions. i really don’t know. but i think she’s changed, for the better.” the blonde glanced over at momo who was busy typing away at her phone. the older girl looked content, which made sana smile.


End file.
